Donna Vivino
Donna Vivino (February 22, 1978, Fair Lawn, New Jersey, USA) Donna Vivino is an American actress and singer most recently nominated for a 2019 San Francisco Bay Area Theatre Critics Circle Award for Best Actress in a Play for Joe Gilford’s blacklist drama “Finks” at Theatreworks Silicon Valley. She was nominated in 2018 for a Los Angeles Ovation Award for Best Actress in a Musical for her portrayal of Mary Flynn in "Merrily We Roll Along" directed by Michael Arden, starring opposite Wayne Brady. She performed as Elphaba in Wicked on Broadway, previously seen starring in the role on the 1st National Tour. Donna has been on a Broadway stage since the age of 8; she was the original Young Cosette in Les Miserables on Broadway and is on the cast recording singing “Castle on A Cloud”. She starred on Broadway in "Fame Becomes Me" with Martin Short and was also on Broadway in "Hairspray" and "Saturday Night Fever". She plays Serena Maxwell in the Broadway World web-series "Submissions Only" (also streaming on Stage Network). Film/TV Credits also include: “The Sopranos”, “All My Children”, “Hometown” “A Gifted Man” as well as dozens of national commercials and voice-overs. Donna studied comedy improv with Upright Citizens Brigade, Chicago City Limits and also performed with the NYC improv group “Don’t Quit Your Night Job”. Her debut solo album “Beautiful Dreamer” can be found on iTunes and Amazon. She has performed her solo show to sold-out audiences all across the world at venues such as 54 Below and Birdland in NYC, Opal Club in CA, Disney Cruise Lines and most recently in London at the Hippodrome Casino. She has been a guest vocalist with the Florida Orchestra Symphony and will be releasing a new album “DNA” with the “Vivino Sisters” in Fall 2019. Donna is an accomplished vocal coach with a studio based in Bergen County, NJ and also teaches comedy improv to kids, teens and adults in NYC and NJ. She has traveled and worked in 48 states and 4 countries throughout her career and is proud to call New Jersey her home. is an American actress and singer most recently nominated for a 2018 Los Angeles Ovation Award for Best Actress in a Musical for her portrayal of Mary Flynn in "Merrily We Roll Along" Directed by Michael Arden. She performed as Elphaba in Wicked on Broadway, previously seen starring in the role on the 1st National Tour. She was the original Young Cosette in Les Misérables on Broadway and on the cast recording. She starred on Broadway in "Fame Becomes Me" with Martin Short and was also on Broadway in "Hairspray" and "Saturday Night Fever". She plays Serena Maxwell in the BroadwayWorld webseries "Submissions Only". Donna is the co-founder of Journey to Broadway. Journeytobroadway.com Donna is the niece of Floyd Vivino (aka "Uncle Floyd") and the daughter of Terri Vivino-Apgar and Jerry Vivino, a member of the Jimmy Vivino and the Basic Cable Band. Vivino was raised in Fair Lawn, New Jersey, where she attended Fair Lawn High School, and graduated from Barnard College of Columbia University in New York City. She is the sister of brothers Danny Vivino, Michael Vivino and sisters Antonia and Natalia. Donna Vivino’s "Beautiful Dreamer" travels through personal history and musical eras. This recording features 13 songs that have resonated with Donna since childhood and embody her various interpretations of a “dream” – making her solo debut a thematically cohesive song-cycle, one that unfailingly captivates with its bountiful charms. Donna is accompanied by a world-class jazz quartet led by her father Jerry Vivino – longtime member of Conan O'Brien's house band – and pianist/arranger Mitch Forman. She interprets songs by Rodgers and Hart, George and Ira Gershwin, Antônio Carlos Jobim, Randy Newman, and other legendary writers. Below is the track list: 1. When Day Is Done 2.Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered 3. Over The Rainbow 4. When She Loved Me 5. Castle On A Cloud 6. Rainy Days and Mondays 7. How Insensitive 8. Never Never Land 9. My Romance 10. I Wish You Love 11. Once You Lose Your Heart 12. They Can't Take That Away From Me 13. Beautiful Dreamer All songs performed by Donna Vivino, arrangements by Mitchel Forman. Featuring Jerry Vivino (father) on flute, alto flute, tenor saxophone and clarinet; Mitchel Forman on piano and keyboards; Kevin Axt on upright bass and acoustic bass guitar; and Ray Brinker on drums and percussion. The album is available on iTunes, Amazon, and Sh-K-Boom Records. Vivino performed in Stars Of David, which opened November 12 at the Daryl Roth Theatre. The show ran until December 15, and Donna was seen in roles such as Mandy, Ruth Ginsberg and Fran Drescher. Vivino played a 20-month stint as Elphaba on the first national tour of hit musical Wicked. She joined the tour on October 30, 2007, serving as the standby for Carmen Cusack. Her first ever performance took place on December 26, 2007, and her first in the lead role on November 5, 2008. She starred alongside Katie Rose Clarke and later Chandra Lee Schwartz as Glinda. Her final performance took place on July 4, 2010. On August 23, 2011, Donna took over the position of Elphaba standby on Broadway, replacing Jennifer DiNoia. She first covered during the absence of lead Teal Wicks on the matinee of September 14. Jackie Burns replaced Wicks once her contract ended. Incidentally, Burns was Vivino's replacement on the national tour. Vivino has been re-united with Clarke (who reprises her lead role) while performing as standby. Vivino went on for Burns the last two weeks of Burns' contract while she was suffering from the flu. She then went on standby for Willemijn Verkaik and then for Lindsay Mendez. She left the show on November 3, 2013, and will be seen soon in Stars of David off-Broadway at the Daryl Roth Theatre. Category:Actors from USA